Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred Digimon Frontier Style!
by 1942
Summary: This is my FIRST ever crossover fanfic!


I own **NOTHING!** The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy, Digimon and Digimon Frontier all belong to Saban, Cartoon Network, Fox Kids, Toei, Maxwell Atoms & Turner Broadcasting!

Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred: Digimon Frontier Style!

Cast:

Mona Marshall as Lucemon Chaos Mode

C.H. Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger

Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy

Grey DeLisle as Mandy

TV static disappears, thus showing a yet to be known commercial.

"Honey, **PLEASE HAVE A DRINK WITH US!"** An obese female human background character in Digimon Frontier said to her stubborn husband who is in their bedroom, having the door locked. **"NO! I HATE WASABI JUICE!"** Her husband yelled. **"BUT IT'S BEEN 15 DAYS SINCE YOU LAST HAD A DRINK!"** She replied. "Oh if only there was someone famous who could tell us what to drink!" She cried. Lucemon Chaos Mode appears, smiling as the lady gasps. **"LORD LUCEMON!** You're a big time Digital World celebrity!" She said, feeling relieved. "That's right!" Lucemon said. "And when you're thirsty and need something powerful in flavor to drink, then drink my universally famous **PARADISE LOST PUNCH FRUIT PUNCH!"** Lucemon yelled happily as he holds a bottle of it with a 30% stuff added appears next to it. "Now with 30% more **REAL** fruit juice!" He said. "That's **A LOT** of real fruit juice!" The woman said. "Just imagine this dehydrated hobo is you, struggling to get a drink, but when you try my Paradise Lost Punch Fruit Punch, you'll practically be as powerful as me!" Lucemon yelled happily as the woman's husband tries it for himself. " _Aaahh_..." Her husband whispered with relaxation after trying the punch. "You're looking at a new man!" The man said to his wife as he exits their bedroom then he, his wife and Lucemon laugh together. **"PARADISE LOST PUNCH FRUIT PUNCH!"** Lucemon yelled happily. "Drink it...or be **DESTROYED**..." Lucemon threatened as the commercial ceased showing the drink itself before Lucemon reappears for a special announcement. "Now you could win a chance to spend the day with me! **THE** famous **LUCEMON!"** Lucemon announced happily. "Courtesy of Mr. Pepper Slapple Group." Lucemon said. "Just write in 5,000,000 words or less about all the fun things we do. Contest code on top of each bottle cap." Lucemon said holding a Paradise Lost Punch Fruit Punch bottle cap, showing the contest code on the top of it. "Enter Today!"

Lucemon yelled happily as the TV static disappears again, showing nothing as it was just a commercial that Lucemon, Billy and Mandy were watching. "Not bad, huh?" Lucemon asked Billy and Mandy. "You look girly on TV." Billy replied. "Thanks...thanks for that..." Lucemon thanked Billy sarcastically, feeling disrespected. "Why would anyone wanna win a day with you?" Mandy asked. "You two low lives are looking at the hottest new spokesperson in the Digital World!" Lucemon answered with literal glowing pride. "You're not **THAT** exciting, you know." Billy said unamused. "Says the child who eats his mucus on toast." Lucemon insulted calmly as the doorbell rings. "Oh! He's here!" Lucemon shouted with glee until he opens the door to find out that the contest winner is Fred Fredburger! This shocked Lucemon

Fred Fredburger keeps ringing the doorbell until Lucemon snaps his fingers to Fred Fredburger's attention, which worked. "Hi mister!" Fred Fredburger greeted. "My name is Fred Fredburger." Fred Fredburger introduced. "I can spell my name real good: F-r-e-d F-r-e-d-b-u-r-g-e-r: **FRED FREDBURGER!** Yes!" Fred Fredburger shouted as Lucemon, Mandy and Billy looked confused while Fred Fredburger was spelling his name. "Hey, guess what? I can fit two fingers in my belly button." Fred Fredburger said as he puts two of his fingers from his left hand in his belly button, this made Lucemon feel disgusted briefly. "Beat it!"Lucemon ordered. "I'm waiting for a _BIG_ fan to arrive!" Lucemon said. "But, I won a contest." Fred Fredburger said. "I wrote the best essay ever my mama told me so!" Fred Fredburger said as he spews a letter from his trunk. "See?" Fred Fredburger asked. Lucemon takes the letter. "What's it say?" Mandy asked. "I Want To Eet Sum Frozun Yogert." Lucemon read the letter. "Is that all he put?" Lucemon asked. "He's obviously a man of simple pleasures." Billy said as Fred Fredburger turns the living room lamp on and off. " _Very_ simple..." Lucemon said in soft anger as Fred Fredburger kept turning the living room lamp on and off. "This can't be right." Lucemon said. "You two watch him 'til I get back."

Lucemon requested as he flies off to Plano, Texas to speak with his superiors about the mistake. At the Mr. Pepper Slapple Group headquarters, which on top of the building looks like a pepper wearing a cowboy hat while getting slapped by a human hand on the outside, Lucemon has a meeting with the board. "This is some kind of a joke, right?" Lucemon asked. "I'm a professional celebrity squandering my talent on stuff like **THIS?"** Lucemon asked angrily. "I **DEMAND** to see the other letters!" Lucemon demanded as the CEO pushes a button on his desk to send in a forklift full of crates that have letters inside to him and his boards' office. Once the forklift came in, it spilled all the letters on Lucemon, then left. "Oh! All these people wanted to spend the day with ME!" Lucemon screamed happily as he was about to cry tears of happiness. "Read a letter, any letter." The CEO said. "With pleasure." Lucemon replied. "I Want To Eet Sum Frozun Yogert?" Lucemon read the first letter in shock and disbelief. The following letters kept saying "Frozun Yogert", one after another. "How come these are all the same!?" Lucemon asked to disbelieved anger. "Because Fred Fredburger wrote every single one." The CEO answered. "Nobody else even entered." The CEO said. "I don't understand!" Lucemon said in horrible disbelief. "See this chart?" The CEO asked as he points to charge that has sales going _UP_. "Yes."

Lucemon replied. "This chart has **NOTHING** to do with us!" The CEO said as he heads over to a chart with declining sales. "Now THIS chart, THIS chart shows sales have been declining ever since we hired **YOU!"** The CEO said as he goes down the failing chart until he points to a toilet at the lower right end of the chart, meaning how bad the sales were going. "Apparently no one wants to buy a product with **THREATS** on it!" The CEO said in mild anger. "Who's dumb idea was it to hire you anyways!?" The CEO asked in anger as a board member with a square buzz cut tried to hide under the table, meaning that it was **HIS** idea to hire Lucemon. "Oh give one more chance!" Lucemon pleaded. "I'll make sure Fred Fredburger has the best day of his life! It'll be a public relation success!" Lucemon promised. "Oh...It had **BETTER BE**...Or else we shall teach you the new meaning of... _Corporate Responsibility_..." The CEO threatened as two of his board members were each holding a spiked club and nun-chucks. Lucemon gulps while making a small eyed scared face.

At the Endsville Frozen Yogurt Bar, Fred Fredburger tries to eat the frozen yogurt by licking the glass that protects. "Hey, this frozen yogurt tastes like invisible." Fred Fredburger said. "You've gotta pick a flavor first. ANY flavor you choose. Just tell the nice man what you want." Lucemon replied. "Oh boy!" Fred Fredburger said in excitement as he puts his hands on the frozen yogurt window. "Hey what flavor is that brown one?" Fred Fredburger asked. "Chocolate." The bored frozen yogurt employee answered. "I like chocolate, yes." Fred Fredburger replied happily. "Hey what flavor is that green one?" Fred Fredburger asked. "Mint" The frozen bored yogurt employee answered. "I like mint, mint mint, mint." Fred Fredburger replied happily. "Hey what flavor is the brown one?" Fred Fredburger asked. "Chocolate." The bored frozen yogurt employee answered. "I like chocolate, yes." Fred Fredburger replied happily. "Hey what flavor is the green?" Fred Fredburger asked until Lucemon intervened. "Look, the green one is mint the brown one is chocolate. Got it?" Lucemon asked angrily. "Yes." Fred Fredburger replied. "Hey what flavor is the-." Fred Fredburger was about to ask as he points at the chocolate one again until Lucemon intervened again. "Just give him **BOTH** flavors." Lucemon ordered. "You want toppings on that, sir?" The bored frozen yogurt employee as he takes out a cup filled with both flavors. "What kind of-" Fred Fredburger was about to ask until Lucemon intervened for the third time. **"ALL OF THE TOPPINGS!"**

Lucemon screamed as the bored frozen yogurt employee was in brief confusion. After the group finished eating a bit, Lucemon prepared to have Mandy take a picture of both him and Fred Fredburger. "Here Mandy. Take a picture to commemorate this exciting moment." Lucemon requested as Mandy takes out a camera. "Zoom in so you see my features clearly." Lucemon requested as Mandy zoomed in and was about to take the picture until Fred Fredburger used his trunk to eat another part of his frozen yogurt, which ruined the picture. "Dang it Fred, **WAIT!"**

Lucemon ordered furiously as he smacks Fred Fredburger's face. "Okay Mandy, take the picture." Lucemon said as Fred Fredburger started to cry while still holding the spoon. "Well now you're ruining the-" Lucemon was about to say until he is intervened by Mandy taking another unprepared picture. **"STOP TAKING PICTURES!"** Lucemon demanded loudly. "And you, stop crying, **NOW!"** Lucemon ordered furiously. "Give me that spoon!" Lucemon said angrily as he takes Fred Fredburger's spoon and throws it to the floor, making Fred Fredburger to stop crying. "Now **SMILE."** Lucemon demanded as Fred Fredburger made a big smile. "Take the picture already!" Lucemon demanded as he held a smile. "You told me to stop." Mandy replied. "I meant stop when we weren't ready!" Lucemon said. "But now were ready." Lucemon said as Mandy takes another unprepared picture. "I wasn't ready!" Lucemon said in mild anger. "My face hurts..." Fred Fredburger said as he was in pain. "Now?" Mandy asked. "Yes **NOW** , take it." Lucemon said, but just when Mandy was going to take the actual picture, Billy interfered by popping up in front of Lucemon and Fred Fredburger, asking if he can be in the picture too. **"Dang it, Billy! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!"**

Lucemon threatened loudly as he bangs the table with his two fists, causing Fred Fredburger's frozen yogurt to spill on the floor slow mo. Fred Fredburger goes onto the floor, touching his yogurt and wiping it on his face while crying again. "You **KILLED** my yogurt!" Fred Fredburger cried as he points at Lucemon. "No, Fred. It was an accident." Lucemon replied as Fred Fredburger ran off, repeating his name while still crying. "Eeehh...Good going yogurt killer." Billy said sarcastically as he, Mandy and Lucemon go looking for Fred Fredburger. "Fred, where'd you go?" Lucemon asked, getting all worried again, but finds him in the freezer. "Fred, come out of the freezer." Lucemon demanded, feeling worried as Fred Fredburger screamed from the window of the freezer's front door. "Billy, Mandy, What am I going to do?" Lucemon asked getting all scared. "I'm **DEAD MEAT** if he doesn't have a good time." Lucemon said getting all scared again. "Give me that essay." Mandy requested as Lucemon hands her the letter. Mandy uses Billy's back as a clipboard to customize Fred Fredburger's letter. "Here." Mandy said as she passes the letter back to Lucemon. "Oh. Fred, hey Fred!" Lucemon called with relief. "Look, we haven't done everything on your list yet." Lucemon said as she shows Fred Fredburger a customized version of his letter. "See?" Lucemon asked. "You wrote that you want to go to Sassy Cat Land!" Lucemon said as he points the customized words of Fred Fredburger's letters to him. "I wrote that?" Fred Fredburger asked as he is still in the freezer. "Uh huh." Lucemon answered. "Yeah, 'cause you love all the fun rides!" Billy said happily. "And the silly characters..." Mandy said with disrespect. "And the hot dogs, and nachos and-" Billy was about to say until the word "nachos" triggers Fred Fredburger as he comes out of the freezer. **"I LIKE NACHOS! YES!"**

Fred Fredburger screamed with happiness as he rushes towards Sassy Cat Land, with Lucemon, Billy and Mandy following him. "See, Fred. This is gonna be great!" Lucemon said as he, Fred Fredburger, Billy and Mandy get onto a swirling Sassy Cat Ride, which happens instantly. The ride goes so fast that Fred Fredburger, Billy and Mandy's faces are pushed back. Fred Fredburger laughs while he lets go of the rails. "I'm so happy to hear you're enjoying yourself. **HOLY MOLY!"** Lucemon screamed as he sees Fred Fredburger is ejected from the ride and into the air. **"FRED FREDBURGER!** "

Fred Fredburger cried as he soars off in pain. "Well I guess my endorsement career is-." Lucemon was about to say until the scene cuts to him getting in trouble with his superiors. **"HISTORY!"** The CEO screamed. "Do you hear me, Lucy! Fred Fredburger is **HISTORY!"** The CEO screamed again. "Well...Technically they never found the body, so it's quite possible that-" Lucemon was about to say until the CEO punched him right in the face, knocking most of his teeth out. "This is for **RUINING** our company, jerkwad!" The CEO exclaimed as his board members literally started beating Lucemon to a bloody pulp with baseball bats. "And by the way, **YOU'RE FIRED!"** The CEO said in anger as he and his board members walk away while Lucemon whimpers in pain. Then a pointy nose board member gets a flame thrower and burns Lucemon to dust and walks away. After that, the CEO and three of his board members pour hot coffee on the already dead Lucemon, then they all walk away.

-Somewhere far, far, far, _FAR_ away-

A Yeti finds Fred Fredburger smashed onto the snow and the Yeti takes him into a warm cave with savage Yeti's inside. "Hey, I found this guy and he's hungry." The 1st Yeti said. "Can he share our food with us?' The 1st Yeti asked. "Sure!" The 2nd Yeti answered. "We have **PLENTY** of nachos and frozen yogurt." The 2nd Yeti said. "Do you like nachos and frozen yogurt?" The 2nd Yeti asked as Fred Fredburger's pupils grow cuter. **"YES!"** Fred Fredburger answered happily. "My name is Fred Fredburger." Fred Fredburger introduced. "That's a good name." The 1st Yeti replied. "Can you spell it?" The 1st Yeti asked until the story ends.

The End.


End file.
